A Scent of Jasmine
by tcl7189
Summary: After an argument, Kaoru flees into the night and vanishes without a trace. Kenshin feels guilt ridden and that this is just another black mark on his soul. WARNING ADULT SITUATIONS**RATED M** ANGST/FANTASY/ROMANCE **LIME/LEMON WARNING!**


The Scent of Jasmine

The moon was full tonight but hiding mostly behind a cloudy sky. The light breeze held the scent of sukura signaling that spring had finally arrived. The sound of insects in the air when unheard as well as the fragrance in the air unnoticed.

It had been six months since her disappearance. Six whole months. This wasn't like when Enishi took her. It was like someone had just plucked her off of the face of the earth. Vanished, completely. No sign of a struggle, no blood, just her bokken left laying on the side of the road to show that she was even missing. Gone!

The red haired young man sighed heavily. It was bad enough that she was missing, but when he thought back to the events of that night that had led to her running out of the dojo and into the dark crying, it almost made him scream in anguish.

FlashBack

"Kenshin, I don't understand the distance still between us. I love you, you know that!! Is there something wrong with me?! I am SO confused!!", she cried to him.

"No, Kaoru, there is nothing wrong with you, that there is not. You are all that is good and pure in this ugly world. You deserve so much better than a mere rurouni with blood on his hands, in deed you do. I just want you to be safe and happy!", he said quietly but in a firm voice.

"But YOU make me happy Kenshin!! What will it take to make you understand that!! All I want is YOU!!", she cried.

"It is not safe for you like that.", he sighed. "It will not happen!! I must keep you safe!", he stated fimly again crossing his arms on his chest.

"But I will NOT BE HAPPY!!", she yelled furiously.

Turning with tears streaming down her face, she ran out into the night.

End FLASHBACK

He could still hear her sobs even now.

The red haired man sighed heavily again. As he leaned up against the outside wall of the dojo, he felted the dampness of tears as they silently streamed down his face. Closing his eyes, he leaned his head back against the wall and breathed in the night air.

It was too quiet in the house tonight. Yahiko and Sano had stayed in town to help Ms. Tae with the Akabeko, so Kenshin was at home alone, again. He inhaled deeply and got up to head back into the dark and silent house. As he headed down the darken hall toward his room, he came upon the door to her room. It was closed as usual. Kenshin just couldn't stay to pass by it with the door open. He kept expecting her to just pop out with that sweet sweet smile that she always seem to have for him on her face.

As if in a daze, Kenshin slowly slid the door open. The smell of jasmine filled the air like a dream. In the faint moonlight he could see that nothing had been touched. He drifted into the room and stopped at the head of the futon still laid out waiting for her. Slowly sinking to his knees, he laid his head down on her pillow and inhaled her sweet smell of jasmine that lingered even stronger there. Gathering up the pillow in his arms, he hugged it tightly to him. Maybe he could catch the last of the warmth of her presence if he held it tight enough.

A faint breeze lightly stirred his loose hair. He could almost imagine that it was her fingers ruffling his hair. The breeze got stronger and he just melted as it firmly caressed his scalp now. He closed his eyes. It seemed to move downward softly around his face and neck, as if to dry the tears that had left their mark on his cheeks. Then feeling more of a firm pressure on his shoulders, he let himself believe it was her warm strong hands upon his body. The sensations then went from his shoulder to his chest, lightly moving the flaps of his gi open to caress him. There was a light stroking of his chest from shoulder to shoulder that brought a low moan from his lips. A light tug at his waist and a slight russeling sound was heard as his gi slid from his shoulders to fall on the floor behind him. Then a light tickle on the mulitiple scars that covered his back almost like lips drifting across his skin. The caresses seemed to take all the stiffness from his muscles and joints.

The jasmine fragrance seemed to be even stronger now, almost overwhelming his senses. He could almost feel actual her arms sliding over his shoulders to encircle his neck. Actual heat from a body seemed to soak into his bare back. The feeling of soft yet firm breasts through clothing pressed against him. He knew this all had to be a dream, a fantasy. Something he would have never normally allowed himself to even dwell on at all. But it all felt so real, so warm...so right.

A presence seemed now to drift in front of him, urging him to open his eyes. He shook his head slightly, not wanting to succumb to the silent request. He didn't want these sensations, these fanasties to end yet...she had been gone so long now. A light touch on his check again made him shudder. A touch so familar it was almost painful. Then a light warm touch that brought a tingling across his jaw line to his lips. Another moan escaped him right before he felt the actual touch on his mouth of a darting tongue upon his bottom lip. A nip, a light kiss, then a whole body sensation of warmth beyond belief. An envelope of heat and jasmine that slammed into his chest and wrapped around his neck, causing him to wrap his arms around said heat. Chest to chest and thigh to thigh. A familiar presence, one that almost had him jerking his eyes open before he remembered it was a dream. One that he didn't want to end ever.

Hot pressure on his mouth brought another moan from deep inside him. He felt the touch of a tongue, shyly probbing the corner of his mouth. He opened his lips slightly and was rewarded when he felt the sensation slid into his mouth to duel with his own tongue. Then he heard a moan and felt the shudder from the body wrapped so tightly around his own. This finally caused him to pull back a little and open his deep violet eyes. What he saw made him question his sanity.

He must be dreaming. That was it. It had to be. She had disappeared...she couldn't be here now in strange clothes with a passion filled look in her dark blue eyes. Slightly swollen lips called to him as her dark hair cascaded down her back and shoulders. He shook his head again and pulled her back to him, kissing her with all the pent up feelings he had. Even if it was a dream, he couldn't stop himself from taking what he should have sometime ago.

A whisper... "Kenshin..." was heard inbetween kisses as he held her to him, promising in his heart never to let her go again.

"Kaoru...my beloved...Kami...this has to be a dream...it has to be...", he whispered brokenly to what he thought was a hallucination. He felt tears sting his eyes again knowing that when he woke up, his heart would be broken once more.

"No darling...it is really me...open your eyes for me...please...", he heard whispered in his ear as he hugged her tightly to him.

"NO...I DON'T WANT TO WAKE UP!!", he cried, shaking his head violently at the idea of not seeing her when he did wake up.

"Kenshin...sweetheart...I have to talk to you...I have to explain what has happen to me and why I was gone so long..." she pleaded urgently.

He hesitated again...he was so afraid after all the other times dreaming of her and finding her gone in the morning light that he would completely lose it if that happened again. But this was Kaoru, dream or not, and she sounded so sincere this time. Not angry and accusing like some of his dreams had been before.

He breathed in deeply, catching her familiar scent of jasmine. That was what made him decide to do what she asked. The dreams had never contained such strong fragrances before. He slowly loosen his arms, letting her go just a little so that he could see her face again and did as she asked by opening his eyes with a small sense of dread.

What he could see of her in the moonlight brought the thought of mystical times to his mind. She was wearing a long flowing tunic of the palest blue he had ever seen. It had long loose sleeves similar to a kamino but was also off the shoulder, showing off her strong shoulders. Darker blue leggings that were form fitting adorned her legs, showing off legs longer that he ever dreamed possible. Around her neck was a long gold chain with a glowing sapphire of the darkest blue the likes of which he had never seen before. It seemed to almost pulse lightly in time to what would have been Kauro's heartbeat. And at her waist was a strange sword that was unfamiliar to him incased in a dark blue scarbbard. The sword also contained a blue sapphire in the hilt that glowed slightly. Dark soft heeled boots completed the whole picture she presented to him.

She in turn looked over Kenshin with hungry eyes. A look he didn't recall seeing there before. Then he remembered that he didn't have his gi on and his chest was exposed to her roaming eyes. Eyes that also looked alot older than her 20 years of age.

He sat back alittle and settled her on his lap. Wrapping his arms around to make sure that this for sure wasn't a dream, he kissed her check quickly and nodded for her to start talking. She shifted slightly. Taking a deep breath, she closed her sapphire colored eyes for a moment to concentrate.

"Ok...where to begin...", she broke off.

"At the beginning," he said gently with a laugh.

"Ha ha...very funny Kenshin.", she snickered cutting her eyes to look at him in amusement.

"Well...I try..." he said with a shrug.

"At the beginning then," she murmured. Taking another deep breathe she contined, "Well, after the words we had that night that caused me to leave to dojo, I remember running down the road toward town with every intention of staying with Ms. Tae at the Akabeko that night until I had calmed down some. At one point I must of tripped and fell. I think that I stayed on the ground for awhile still crying about the fight we had had.", she glanced quickly at him with a flash of guilt.

" I remember praying to Kami to help me get stronger so that you wouldn't be as worried about my safety when there was this flash of blue light right in front of me. I think I dropped my bokken about that time, the light was so bright!", she shook her head slightly about losing her only means of protection back then.

"When the light cleared there was this figure standing in front of me of an older man in strange clothes. His name was Kamiyashii Lui and he told me that he was a Guardian Dragon spirit that had been watching over me since I was born. Evidently my mother was a Water Guardian before she met my father and retired to raise a family. I don't even know if she ever even told him about her past.", she said sighing a little at the thought of both her late parents.

" Lui told me that it was time to come into my inheritance of power from my mother as I had reached my 20th birthday the day before. He then took my hand and brought me to a different plane to complete my training in my powers. I am sorry I didn't get a chance to say goodbye...I remember how that always felt to me, you leaving, even with the goodbyes, but I had no choice...", she said softly as she glanced down at her hands twisting slighty in her lap before continuing.

" During my training an evil spirit started a war on still another plane with his army and so the last bit of my training was during wartime.", she stated grimly with a sigh.

"We, Lui and I, along with a few other Guardians and their Dragon spirits were finally able to defeat this evil spirit and send him back to the outer planes, but the loss of mortals was staggering.", she shuddered slightly. " I finally understood alot of why you don't talk about the revolution very much. It is too heart breaking, the cost of war...", she shivered and sighed slightly at the last remark.

"And now since I have finished all my training, I got to come back here and take my place as a Guardian on this plane like my mother was before me.", she said with a slight curve of her lips. "One thing about the different planes is that time runs different on each one. You know I was gone from here over 6 months, but on the plane where we fought the war, three years actual passed for me. So I have missed you longer than you have missed me. But the best part about my time away is with my powers being fully trained. You won't have to worry so much about my safety now. I also have Lei to watch my back too."

She glanced up at Kenshin with this last comment to see a small frown cross his face. He also looked in deep thought.

"I know there is a lot of things in this world that are hard to understand or to even explain," he spoke slowly with a look of solemness on his scarred face, "but to speak of alternate planes of existent...I don't know...I still feel like this is just another of my dreams..."

She started to slowly slide out of his lap, tugging lightly on his arms with they instinctively tighten around her at first. As she stood up, she turned to look at him closely.

"I thought I might have to show you a sample of my powers, although I thought the 'ghost breeze' would have done the trick...", she left off with a knowing smirk on her lips.

Kenshins checks flamed up as he remembered the moans that she had drawn from him with that display of power.

"I thought I was still dreaming, or hallunicating...", he said softly with a stricken look of pain on his face as he glanced back down at his hands in his lap.

"Oh...my love...I am so terribly sorry...You just don't know how guiltly I felt having to leave you like that...knowing that you must have thought I was dead again.", she said guiltly. " I had hoped the lack of blood would have given you some hope," she sighed as she sank back down on the floor beside him.

Taking her back into his arms, he buried his face into her fragrant hair and inhaled deeply the soothing scent of jasmine.

"It did for a while," he stated quietly but with deep feelings, "but after a few months with absolutely no clues of any kind of your whereabouts, it got harder and harder to believe that you were still alive...My heart still believed but my head said differently." He shuddered slightly with the thought of all the painfull memories of her being gone that had pierced his heart time and time again.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled Kenshin closer to her. He felt her shudder and gasp softly as he noticed that she had started crying. He could feel the warm salty tears upon bare skin as she rested her forehead on his shoulder. He thought back about all she had told him and realized she wasn't just crying for their mutual pain but from all the pain she had also felt during this war that she had been involved with too.

He turned she slightly in his arms, placing her legs on each side of his waist to draw her closer to him so that he could comfort her better as she sat in his lap. She wrapped her legs tighter around his waist as she hugged him more tightly, her sobs becoming louder and more harsh. After a while, she finally seemed to have cried herself out, leaning limply against his chest with her head resting on his shoulder and her arms wrapped around him. He drew her away from his embrace a little to look into her tear dampened face.

"Are you ok, beloved," he asked gently as he rubbed his hands up and down her arms soothingly.

"Yes, I think so...", she said hesitately. "There were a few times where I almost believed with everything going on during the battles that I fought that I might not make it back to you...". She shuddered slightly again and took a deep breathe. "Then I decided no matter what, that I would make it back to you, even if it were to say good bye finally before I passed on the the Ancestors. Not that it came to that, but that was my mantra...what kept me going. That I would see you again, no matter what the cost...". She gazed at him as a familiar look of determination crossed her face.

He met her look with a knowing look of his own. A flashing of violet eyes with just a flicker of amber around the edges. A gaze that brought a heated flush to her own cheeks this time, as she realized the intimate postion they were in. She then noticed a sizeable bulge under his hakama that had not been there before. Could her checks get any redder. She dropped her wide dazed eyes back to his shoulder. His bare, muscled shoulder.

"I don't know if I ever told you this," his deepen voice whispered in her ear, "but your strong determination to follow through was one of the first things that I was attracted to, besides your beautiful blue eyes."

His breathe as he spoke caressed her ear and sent a shiver of pleasure down her spine. She leaned back a little and met his hungry gaze with one of her own.

"Well...", she drawled out with a little smile floating about her lips, "Let me show you just how..uhm...determined I can be."

Their lips met and their tongues dueled again as they both dropped the last reservations that they had and went with the depth of their feelings for one another. Feels that were even stronger from their time apart. Feels that could only be shown physically. He slowly pressed her down on the futon and started trailing kisses down her face and neck. Trailing her hands over his shoulders, she lovingly ran her fingers through his thick red hair. He moaned slightly as she started to massage his scalp and neck.

Who knew a massage could be so sensual flashed through Kenshin's mind.

Nipping at her collar bone, Kenshin slowly caressed her skin with his warm lips, sending flashes of pleasure through her whole body. The sensations then settled in the lower pits of her stomach, causing a strong build up of pressure. He lifted her up gentle to snag the bottom of the long tunic she was wearing, drawing it up and over her head. He stopped for a moment to caress her with his violet/amber eyes, taking in her perfection. She turned her face away just a bit with a blush staining her cheeks.

"Don't be ashamed, my beloved", he whispered huskily, "You are perfection to me..."

She turned her head back toward him and met his heated violet/amber with darken blue ones of her own. Giving a slight nod, she relaxed and let him continue his visual assault of her senses. When he was satisifed that she was ok with his heated gaze, he slowly ran his hands over her body, starting with her shoulders. He continued caress her skin slowly as his hands skimmed the sensitive areas of her breasts and ribcage. Leaning forward slightly, he captured one pert nipple in his hot mouth while continuing to caress the other one with a heated palm. Then he switched sides as not to ignore either lovely pert breast.

Pools of heat flooded her entire body. Kaoru couldn't hold back the moan of pleasure his lips and hands on her body caused. She unconsciously arched her back to give him better access to her tingling breasts. She brought her hands up to caress his chest also, lingering on one of his tight nipples also. The gasp that her touch caused made her feel powerful. She finally realized that all the pleasures that he was giving her, she could give back in return.

They both continued to stroke and caress each other, causing pants of pleasure from deep inside them both. She knew she was ready to got to the next level with him. She lifted her hips slightly to tell him without words that she needed him to complete her. To fill the open half of her soul, the way only he was meant to do. He grasped the top of her leggings and slowly drug them down her incredibly long legs, taking her boots off too when he reached her feet.

Now she was only clothed in moonlight and shadows. A picture of a goddess to Kenshin. He quickly removed his hakama and kneeling between her feet, grasped one slim ankle and started working his way up her leg. Hot moist kisses from ankle to hip. Then he repeated the assault on her other leg, worshipping her with every fiber of his being.

Kaoru watched him with heat filled eyes. Watched ever stroke of his tongue on her skin. When he got back to her stomach the second time, he leaned down toward the junction between her thighs and blew hot moist air over her most sensative spot. Her hips bucked at the unexpected pleasure his breathe caused. Then she almost stopped breathing when she felt his fingers slowly stroke the same area his breathe tickled before.

She felt a pressure built up so strong and fast that she could barely cry his name before wave after wave of pleasure crashed down over her. He swiftly postioned himself between her hot wet thighs and slowly started to push his way into her virgin channel. She could feel him start to stretch her inner folds with his swollen man-hood. Arching her hips up, she moaned loudly, begging him to fill her completely.

"There will be a little pain at first, my beloved" he groaned into her shoulder. The need to drive himself into her wet core almost too much to take.

"I am ready, Kenshin, my love", she panted in his ear.

Catching her lips in a deep kiss, he gave one final thrust, piercing her totally and claiming her as his own for all time. He felt the small gasp and stopped to give her body time to adjust to his hardness deep inside of her.

It was the most incredible feeling of completiness. She was finally totally all his. The small flash of pain had been worth all the sensations she was experiencing now. Almost on instinct, she started moving her hips against his to show her willingness to continue with the great pleasures they were both having. Kenshin took up her silent plea and started meeting her thrusts with thrusts of his own. Slowly she could feel the pressure start to build up once more as he moved inside of her again and again.

The first wave of pleasure was nothing compared to the tsunami that she could feel approaching now. Higher and higher he took her until, with a cry of his name being torn from her lips, she was flooded with heat beyond belief and wave after wave of pleasure. He felt her peak crash over her and let it take him over the edge too before collapsing on top of her. Laying there spend, they both panted slightly floating in the sweet pleasures that they had just had.

He heard a whisper near his ear.

"I love you Kenshin!"

"And I love you too, Kaoru, my beloved', he whispered back.

Holding him tightly to her chest, she felt a warmth between them. Like their hearts were connecting to become one. Kenshin felt the heat too and leaning back slightly saw that her sapphire pendant was pulsing in time with his heart now. He looked down at her in amazement.

"What just happened," he asked her breathlessly, a little overwhelmed by what felt like her thoughts slowly filling an previous unknown emptiness in his mind.

"I think we just soul-bonded.", came the slightly dazed reply. He glanced at the pendant and then back to her face. She looked just as overcome as he was.

Then he felt 'I love you Kenshin' float lovingly through his mind. A light caress on his heart and soul. It was like a healing balm making him whole again.

'I love you too Kaoru!' he thought back to her.

Snuggling up together on the futon, Kenshin pulled the covers over the both of them. They both slowly drifted off to sleep, secure in the knowledge of the rightness of their union. And for the first time in a long time for both, they slept in a dreamless sleep, safe in each others arms. Tomorrow would come and they would face it together, dealing with all the changes hand in hand.

End. 


End file.
